Kenny le poulpe et le petit triton
by Iroko
Summary: délire alternatif à ma parodie Le petit triton


Blabla de l'auteur : Kizzbloo avait évoqué les tentacules pour mon inktober lemoneux. Mais bien qu'il s'agisse d'un grand foutoir, ce défi personnel répondait à un cadre ordonné où des tentacules n'avaient pas leur place. J'aurais peut-être pu les placer comme résultats d'une expérience fumeuse d'Hanji mais elle était déjà assez terrifiante sans ça. Et puis je me suis souvenue de Kenny le poulpe, qui avait déjà des tentacules. J'ai donc décidé de lui laisser l'honneur de s'en servir. Surtout qu'il avait plutôt été sage dans Le petit triton.

 **Kenny le poulpe et le petit triton**

Kenny le poulpe sorcier haussa un sourcil en entendant la demande du célèbre petit triton, grand combattant - quoique petit par sa taille - et fils aîné de sa majesté Triton 1er.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu as eu le coup de foudre pour un humain que tu as vu une fois et tu veux tout abandonner pour tenter ta chance sans aucune garantie ?

\- J't'ai pas demandé ton avis face de poulpe, juste si t'avais un tour de magie pour me transformer en humain.

\- J'ai bien ça dans mon arsenal mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Les effets secondaires en cas d'amour non-réciproque sont mortels. Et ça serait vraiment du gâchis de perdre une aussi belle gueule. Même à ce point renfrognée.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux qu'je renfrogne la tienne le vieux ?

\- Ça ira merci.

Face à la lame tirée qui s'agitait sous son cou, Kenny consentit à obtempérer. Il prépara le rituel et l'effectua sur le triton dans une partie émergée de sa grotte, histoire qu'il ne se noie pas une fois la transformation complète. C'est fier de lui qu'il admira son œuvre, le petit prince était encore plus appétissant avec deux jambes et une peau délicate d'humain. Profitant de ce que le fier guerrier était encore à trembler sur le sol à cause de la douleur de la métamorphose, Kenny écarta discrètement ses armes.

\- Te voilà 100% humain. Par contre je doute que tu réussisses à séduire quelqu'un avec ton innocence et ta naïveté, alors je pense que je vais t'initier aux plaisirs de la forme humaine. Et puis comme ça tu goûteras au moins une fois aux bienfaits de l'amour marin.

Livaï sentit la menace trop tard et n'eut pas le temps de récupérer son arme avant que les tentacules ne le saisissent de toutes part. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais affronté de pieuvre géante seul. Que ce fichu poulpe soit - presque - à sa taille n'empêchait pas que ses nombreuses tentacules étaient autant de bras assaillants. Kenny eut tôt fait de le maîtriser. Il allait pouvoir en profiter. Et en plus comme le nouvellement humain était à présent muet, il ne pourrait pas appeler à l'aide. Et il ne pourrait pas le dénoncer s'il avait l'occasion de croiser la route d'une connaissance marine d'ici trois jours. Mais s'il voulait vraiment avoir une chance avec son prince charmant humain quand Kenny aurait fini de l'éduquer au plaisir, il aurait tout intérêt à rester près de sa cible, et donc loin de l'océan - sauf si l'autre andouille princière décidait de reprendre la mer.

Mais laissons donc ces préoccupations à plus tard, il y avait un Livaï à déguster. Kenny frissonnait déjà de sentir la peau douce sous ses ventouses. Et les vaines tentatives de se dégager de sa proie ne faisaient que l'exciter davantage. Il allait soumettre le prince des mers, le mettre à genoux lui qui n'avait jamais plié devant personne. Et puis quelque part il lui faisait une faveur. Étant mâle et muet, il était quand même mal parti pour séduire un humain. Surtout qu'il n'était pas connu pour savoir sourire et se mouvoir sensuellement. Au moins une fois au fait de comment tirer du plaisir d'un corps humain masculin, il pourrait attirer sa cible dans son lit pour atteindre son cœur. Après tout, de l'avis de Kenny, l'amour était une faiblesse qui naissait souvent d'une beauté superficielle ou d'un plaisir intense. Comme le désir auquel le sorcier préférait se cantonner. C'était beaucoup plus sain et ça rapportait moins d'emmerdes - enfin en général.

Maintenant il s'était fait assez désirer. Livaï avait eu le temps d'imaginer ce qui risquait de lui arriver, il était temps de confronter ses craintes à la réalité. Kenny relâcha l'étreinte digne d'un boa constrictor pour ne laisser que le minimum de tentacules fermement serrées aux points stratégiques pour immobiliser sa proie en lui laissant le maximum d'accès au reste de son corps. N'étant pas vraiment du genre patient par nature - et puis il valait mieux ne pas faire trop traîner les choses, ils pourraient se faire surprendre - il s'attaqua aux zones érogènes majeures.

Livaï eut un hoquet alors qu'un tentacule venait s'enrouler autour de son organe reproducteur qui sous sa nouvelle forme reposait à l'air libre sans aucune poche protectrice. Malgré lui les caresses ne tardèrent pas à faire effet et des frissons de plaisir se mêlèrent à ses tentatives de se dégager. Mais le masturber ainsi ne suffisait visiblement pas à son agresseur comme il sentit une tentacule venir frotter contre ce qui lui semblait être une nouvelle ouverture dans cette partie humaine dont il ne savait finalement pas grand chose en-dehors des jambes permettant de marcher sur la terre ferme.

Malgré ses récriminations muettes, l'appendice finit par se lubrifier un chemin, lui faisait découvrir que l'ouverture menait à un conduit à la fonction inconnue. La pénétration n'était pas des plus agréables, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit prévu pour ce genre d'usage. La rétraction soudaine du tentacule fut au contraire plutôt plaisante mais il revint à la charge avant de se retirer à nouveau, initiant un va-et-vient qui devint bientôt source de plaisir. Encore plus quand les ventouses venaient appuyer sur une zone explosivement érogène.

Livaï oublia tout de sa situation honteuse et dégradante comme le plaisir lui noyait complètement le système. Il n'avait plus conscience d'être plus nu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, gémissant comme une femelle en chaleur et venant à la rencontre des tentacules qui le pénétraient de toutes parts. Il aurait retrouvé sa voix que ça n'aurait rien changé vu comme il suçait avec avidité l'extrémité d'un appendice. Vu son enthousiasme, Kenny préféra desserrer un brin le tentacule qui enserrait le cou du nouvellement dépucelé. Avoir diminué son arrivé d'oxygène avait aidé à ce qu'il se fonde dans le plaisir, mais il ne s'agissait pas qu'il s'évanouisse. L'étreinte était bien trop plaisante pour s'arrêter aussi tôt.

Kenny jouissait autant de ses sensations physiques que de la vue. Il n'avait jamais eu un jouet aussi intéressant et délicieux. Peut-être allait-il le garder quelques heures ? Voir un jour ou deux ? Enfin il fallait quand même lui laisser un peu de temps pour avoir une chance avec son prince et surtout une chance de rester en vie. Quoiqu'il doutait qu'on laisse un homme s'emparer du lit d'un prince héritier. Vu comme cette histoire semblait vouée à l'échec, est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire la faveur au naïf ex-ondin de passer ses derniers jours dans le plaisir à défaut d'autre chose ? Et...

Un bruit de ressac le réveilla en sursaut. Et zut, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Évidement, si le petit triton voulait un sortilège qui lui faisait risquer sa mort, ça ne portait pas à conséquence - vu que Kenny lui avait fait signer une décharge de responsabilité - mais poser la moindre tentacule sur le corps du jeune triton, c'était risquer de se prendre la vengeance de papa triton et son terrible trident magique ! Et Kenny avait assez de cerveau pour savoir quand il pouvait tenter de poser une ventouse et quand il valait mieux se laisser porter par le courant. Au moins personne ne viendrait le mettre en bocal avec du vinaigre pour des fantasmes rêvés.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
